A wide variety of compositions and methods have been developed for treating diseases and/or conditions of the digestive track. Of the known compositions and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative compositions and methods for treating diseases and/or conditions of the digestive track.